justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
The I of the Storm
"The I of the Storm" is the third episode of the second season, and the 16th episode in the series overall. It was written by co-executive producer Dave Andron and directed by Peter Werner. It first aired on February 23, 2011. Plot Synopsis Dewey Crowe returns and tries to score on a drug shipment, but the bus carrying the drugs is hijacked, and he tries to impersonate Raylan Givens to get it back. Meanwhile Boyd gets a proposition from some fellow coal miners. Recap Dewey Crowe walks into a bar to find Boyd sipping a drink. There is immediate tension. "Many things have changed since last we spoke," Boyd purrs. A prostitute, Ellen May, approaches Dewey, who has to turn her down due to a lack of funds. Boyd offers to lend his old associate some money. Dewey tells Boyd that he doesn't want or need the charity as he has "something lined up." Says Dewey: "For a guy who supposedly changed, you sound an awful lot like you always did." The words seem to hit home for Boyd, who sips again. Raylan and Winona, meanwhile, have drinks at a roadhouse, where musician Dave Alvin is performing. The marshal expresses frustration that the pair have to go to the "middle of nowhere" on their dates to avoid prying eyes. "I understood when Gary didn't know about us," Raylan tells his ex-wife and current flame. What's left to hold back the couple from going public? Winona says the whole world doesn't need to know about the affair as she's still married. "What if you weren't married?" Raylan counters. Winona says she would consider that if she thought she and Raylan could "actually be happy together," to Raylan's shock. Winona then panics when she spots Tim at the bar. She demands the keys. Time to go as someone they know is at the roadhouse. Raylan is obviously annoyed — and more than a little hurt, too. The next day, Dewey rides in a church bus that must stop for a decidedly makeshift detour. Dewey's suspicions are confirmed when a big man in the back, Elrod, stands up and starts shooting at another man up front. The man fires back. Dewey ducks behind his seat. The bullet exchange ends when Elrod's buddy Cutter appears outside the bus and shoots the man in the head, covering the bus driver with blood spatter. Turns out Cutter and Elrod were after a bag of drugs that the dead man was carrying. "Christmas come early," says Cutter. Later, Art gives Raylan news of an abandoned church bus. "Bus was stolen and they found a receipt on the floor from a convenience store in Jacksonville, Florida," the boss explains. Raylan theorizes it was an "Oxy bus" run, full of people bused to a "pill mill" where pharmacy transactions are not computerized to pick up their Oxycontin. Bingo. Both men immediately suspect Boyd. Raylan heads out to explore the abandoned church bus. Police Chief Doyle Bennett arrives on the scene. "You going to talk to your boy Crowder about this?" Doyle asks. "You'll find him shacked up over at Ava's." It's news to Raylan. An angry Dewey confronts Boyd about his possible involvement in the Oxy bus robbery. Dewey accuses Boyd of cutting in on his action. Ava emerges from the house and tells Boyd that he has 15 minutes to get Dewey off her property. Boyd tells Dewey to forget it, lest he get himself killed trying to steal back the Oxy from the robbers. "I'm going to get what's mine and you'd do best not to get in my way," Dewey growls before leaving in a huff. Later, Raylan approaches Ava's front door. "I'm here for Boyd," the marshal says. "I'm here on business." Ava, without being asked, explains that Boyd helps out with the mortgage her late husband left her. "He's the only kin I have left," she says of Boyd. Raylan explains that he suspects Boyd of being involved in the robbery of the Oxy bus. Ava hints Dewey Crowe, who was recently at her house arguing with Boyd, is somehow connected. She then tells Raylan he can find Boyd at Audrey's, the local bar/whorehouse. "I'm sure you know where that is — you probably lost your virginity there," she tells Raylan. Dewey enters a corner store asking if they sell ski masks. The bemused clerk explains that Dewey is in Kentucky, where there isn't much call for skiing gear. Dewey looks around for inspiration and settles on a big white cowboy hat — similar to the one that Raylan wears. Raylan then joins Boyd at Audrey's — and asks if the miner had anything to do with the Oxy bus hijacking. "No, Raylan, I had nothing to do with that bus being robbed," Boyd says. Raylan leaves his card just in case Boyd would like to share any possible leads. Dewey, in the meantime, bursts through the door where the Oxy thieves are hiding out. Wearing the big, white, Dewey identifies himself as "Federal Marshal Raylan Givens" and demands to know where the pills have been hidden. Elrod spills the beans (they're in the microwave) and Dewey scoops up the drugs and leaves — but not before announcing one more time that his name is Raylan Givens. A blonde woman, unseen by Dewey, watches from a nearby bedroom. Later, the genuine Raylan visits Chief Bennett. Turns out Doyle has already had a visit from the blonde woman who told him that Federal Marshal Raylan Givens took the drugs. Raylan approaches the witness, who immediately recants after seeing the real law-enforcement official. She then describes the assailant as smaller than Raylan and with a neck tattoo. "He made some strange comments... about poaching gators," she says. Raylan immediately calls HQ, telling them to be on the look out for Dewey Crowe, the gator comment being a dead giveaway. Dewey arrives at the bar to find Boyd drinking. Dewey is ecstatic. He is so happy that he tells Boyd exactly what he has done. "If you had any smarts, you'd get in your car and start driving," Boyd says. "If you stay here, you're not long for this Earth, son." Boyd tells Dewey "good luck" and exits. Boyd then calls Raylan. "I never thought I'd make a phone call like this," says Boyd, before telling Raylan that Dewey is at the bar. Raylan quickly arrives — and finds Dewey in a trailer out back with two whores, Cassie and Ellen May. "You mind if I come in?" Raylan asks. Dewey claims he was seizing the pills for Raylan, which causes the lawman to laugh. Just then, Cutter and Elrod appear in the trailer park. Raylan identifies himself as Deputy Marshal Raylan Raylan and directs them to stop in the name of the law — but Cutter opens fire. "I'm not falling for that shit again," Cutter mutters. Just then, Doyle appears with gun drawn. He gets Elrod and Cutter to lower their weapons. Cutter then confesses (quietly) that it was Doyle's brother, Dickie, who hired him to steal the Oxy. Doyle opens fire, killing both men. Raylan emerges from the trailer. He suspects dirty pool from Chief Bennett, but can't prove anything. In a filthy trailer, the other two Bennett brothers, Dickie and Coover, wonder what has happened to their Oxy. Doyle bursts through the door and explains that he had to kill two men to keep their dumb butts out of prison. "Dixie mafia going to be sniffing down here wondering what happened," Doyle warns. "Either of you two knuckleheads have any more bright ideas, you come to me first!" The two younger, dumber brothers appear chastened — for now. Raylan, in the meantime, drops by to tell Ava that Boyd isn't responsible for the robbery. Raylan then asks why she is shacking up with Boyd. "You chose not to be a part of my life, so you don't get to have a say in how I live it," she tells her ex-lover. Raylan leaves. Back at the bar, Boyd is having another drink after finishing his long shift. A young miner, Kyle Easterly, enters and sits down next to the supposedly reformed criminal. "I'm a great admirer of all you've done," Kyle says. "You and me — we're the same." Kyle then confesses to killing men — just like Boyd has. Boyd has had enough. He exits the bar and Kyle follows. Boyd climbs into his truck and tries to drive away, but Kyle reaches inside. Incensed, Boyd puts the man in a headlock and floors it, dragging the miner a few hundred yards before letting go. Kyle lands violently on the side of road. Boyd, immediately regretting his actions, stops the car to make sure he hasn't just committed murder. Luckily, Kyle slowly gets up — injured but hardly dead. Boyd drives on. Appearances First Appearances #Kyle Easterly - Co-worker of Boyd Crowder at Black Pike that attempts to encourage Boyd to go back to his criminal ways #Pruitt - Co-worker of Boyd Crowder at Black Pike #Ellen May - Prostitute who works at Audrey's and services Dewey when he gets his big score #Stevie Deaths #Bobby Lawton - Shot by Cutter. #Cutter - Shot by Doyle Bennett. #Elrod Platt - Shot by Doyle Bennett. Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins * Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars * Jeremy Davies as Dickie Bennett * Will Harris as Elrod * Brad William Henke as Coover Bennett * Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe * Michael Mosley as Kyle Easterly * Peter Murnik as Tom Bergen * Channon Roe as Cutter * Joseph Lyle Taylor as Doyle Bennett Co-starring * Dave Alvin as Himself * Tyler Brooks as Bobby Lawton * Jes Macallan as Cassie * Abby Miller as Ellen May * Katie Locke O'Brien as Stevie * Nathan Sutton as Pruitt Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes